


One More Happy Memory

by Rui_Shimizu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_Shimizu/pseuds/Rui_Shimizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here’s a story I wrote for SHSL Rarepair Week! I guess it doesn’t really fill the Day 4 prompt too much, but I still kinda wanna share it.<br/>Asahina and Togami talk after the fourth class trial.<br/>(I still suck at making titles).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Happy Memory

Asahina knew she shouldn’t be out so late at night, especially after the fourth trial that everyone’s had to experience. Even so, she couldn’t help it. She needed some form of comfort, and the first thing that came to mind was a certain circular pastry.

The girl sighed in relief once she’d reached the kitchen. No one caught her, and no one would accuse her of planning anything sinister, though she kinda doubted anyone left could plan anything sinister. Even Togami, who suddenly decided to take himself out of the game, became slightly more trustworthy in her eyes (though she’d emphasize that it was only slightly).

After searching for a while, Asahina finally found some leftover doughnuts stored in the refrigerator. She remembered the other day, when she and Sakura made—

The girl’s thought was interrupted by the sudden appearance of another student, though she couldn’t immediately tell who.

"Tch. What exactly are you doing in here?"

It’s amazing how one phrase can sour a person’s mood even further, Asahina thought. Well, really, that could be attributed more to the person making the phrase. Togami stood at the entrance of the kitchen, waiting for an explanation from the girl as to why she was sneaking around so late.

"Hmph. I don’t see why I should have to tell you," Asahina replied. "Just leave me alone."

"You don’t have to tell me," he said. "But it’d look very suspicious on your part should another incident occur."

Asahina stuck her tongue out at him. “There won’t be any more ‘incidents’,” the girl countered.

"Then there’s no harm in telling me why you’re here, is there?" Togami asked. Why indeed, Asahina wondered. Right! She was coming to eat some doughnuts when she remembered how Sakura helped her make them. It was fun for the both of them, even thought Monokuma reprimanded them for making a mess. She was glad she could share a happy moment with her friend. But, she’d never be able to create moments like them again…

Without warning, Asahina began crying. She huddled into a sort of human ball on the ground, trying to shield her face from Togami. She knew he’d find some smart-assed remark to make about it. In actuality, Togami wasn’t sure about what to say or do at all. He’d seen her cry before, so it wasn’t unusual, but

he’d recently learned how a person’s emotions can play into a sequence of events. Having her cry now could cause trouble for him later.

He decided to try something he read in a murder mystery story from the school’s library. In it, one of the characters tried to console a relative of the murder victim. Hesitantly, Togami walked to the girl and crouched down to her level (or as close as he could get, considering how much taller he was than her).

"There, there," he tried to say kindly. "Crying about a problem won’t do any good."

Asahina looked at him in anger. “Really?” She asked incredulously. “Are you just that oblivious?!”

Oblivious? Byakuya Togami was just the opposite! Or so he believed.

"Tch," he said. He was close to telling her to know her place and calling her a plebeian, but he realized that wouldn’t do any good, either.

"… Sorry," he said reluctantly. "I know you’re still upset about Oogami, and I’m trying to work on this ‘caring about feelings’ thing. Still, I’m not going to sit here and just let you insult me. Now, what exactly caused you to suddenly start crying?"

Asahina stared at him for a moment as she pondered whether she should tell him or not. She decided it couldn’t do much harm to tell him.

"I was just thinking about the doughnuts in the fridge," she whispered. "Sakura-chan and I made them together, and I remembered how much we were enjoying ourselves as we made them. Then I realized that we wouldn’t be able to make another happy memory like that… because she’s gone…"

Togami thought for a moment. He was surprised at how candid she was, considering how much she snapped at him earlier.

"I think I understand," he said. "Apparently you two shared a sort of bond over this."

Apparently? Asahina thought. That’s completely obvious! Honestly, hasn’t this guy ever shared a happy moment with any of his friends? Wait…

"Yeah," she said. "That’s what friends do."

Friends… Togami mulled over the word.

"Pfft," he said. "I’ve never had a need for such a thing, so naturally it’d be hard for me to understand."

"Wait," Asahina began, "you’ve really had no friends? Ever?"

"I guess not," said Togami. "The closest thing I could imagine would be you people here, and even then I can’t imagine any of us on any kind of equal footing, so ‘friend’ isn’t really a good word to describe our relationship."

Asahina actually found that to be kinda sad.

"Then… I’m sorry for what I said to you earlier," she apologized.

"I don’t understand why," he said. "It’s not like I need any kind of sympathy from the likes of you."

"Just shut up an accept it," she said as she stood up. Togami followed suit.

"In any case," he said, "it’s about time we leave here. I don’t want to create any kind of misunderstanding."

Asahina didn’t see what could be misunderstood, but she figured he had a point, sort of.

"Fine," she said as she picked up one of the remaining doughnuts and proceeded to eat it. She tried to remember how much she enjoyed making it with her friend instead of focusing on the fact that she was no longer there. After all, the last thing Sakura would want would be her dear friend feeling pained by her sacrifice.

Meanwhile, Togami was still bothered. It seemed like Asahina was still upset. He didn’t understand why, but he wanted to make sure she wouldn’t get so upset again. Maybe… If he did something nice? Ugh, it pained him to think that he should waste a moment of his precious time on her, but at the same time, he felt that he should do something…

The next morning, Asahina found a note underneath her door.

"I know I could never replace Oogami, and I’m not trying to in the slightest, but let’s meet again tonight. I want to try this pastry you seem to be so interested in, and though I want to make it for myself, I’ll need help from someone who knows how to make them. Maybe then you can have at least one more happy memory." Asahina read the note to herself.

Against her better judgment, Asahina smiled. “That idiot,” she said. Of course he’d never replace Sakura, he didn’t need to tell her that. But still, she thought. She might enjoy making more doughnuts, even if she has to make them with Lemon Boy.


End file.
